


Learning to finger

by 2Min4CheckingUOut



Series: Misunderstood [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Little Steamy, M/M, No substance, Spicy, Wthisthis, high school age, idkhowtotag, indulgence, markhyuck, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Min4CheckingUOut/pseuds/2Min4CheckingUOut
Summary: Donghyuck wants to learn and Mark is more than willing to teach.





	Learning to finger

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Mister You Misunderstood. Or can be read as a standalone. 
> 
> Background information Donghyuck and Mark are high schoolers in a relationship. 
> 
> Johnny is Donghyuck's father. Donghyuck's other dad or mother is Ten but is not mentioned here. 
> 
> Rated T for implied adult themes. As some steaminess but nothing explicit. Just a little spicy. 
> 
> Soft, fluffy crackfic.

After school it's always been a habit of Donghyuck and Mark to play rock paper scissors to decide whose house they would hang out at for that day. Neither boy can help the warmth that spreads through them as they enjoy the company of the other its like eating your favorite home-cooked meal after a long hard day. So it makes all too much sense for them to spend as much time as they could together. It just feels right being around the other. Now looking back at their after-school tradition's record Mark usually won, but once every blue moon or so Donghyuck would win.

And today win, Donghyuck did. He taunted, teased and gloated all the way home after he recovered from his initial shock. In Mark's eyes it's quite endearing and makes him admire the younger boy, even more, the passion Donghyuck expresses. It first started with a victory dance of a mixed match of popular dances both current Fortnite goofs and some oldies (nay-nay, dab, moonwalking, running man, jerk, etc.) thrown together in surprise spur of the moment fashion. Donghyuck even dared to force Mark to dance in celebration with him which Mark complied by doing a little awkward imitation of some of the dances his boyfriend did before him. Mark grumbled the whole time during his short performance but had difficulties hiding the smile lurking beneath the surface which Donghyuck easily recognized and teased the other boy for exposing himself, "Markie has a humiliation kink. I'm so going to exploit this one day." 

"Shut up. I do not have you know a kink," Mark states flustered. Donghyuck grins wickedly but otherwise lets the subject go, cause he's not close to being finished with his win celebration. If only Donghyuck could have a parade organized in his honor. But even he knows some things are just a little too much to ask for, next time though he vows to have at least Mark drag him around in a wagon for a weekend. A week would be ideal if Donghyuck had it his way, which he probably will.

"Haha I am the champion. You are the loser. Gone is my failure as you all bask in my triumph," Donghyuck sing songs as he sways into and away from Mark's side swinging their hands to and fro. Cause even when losing, Mark is still whipped for the younger boy. "Glory to Donghyuck, as you bow before this royal highness. Peasant." Mark just shakes his head with an amused smile taking over his face as he tries not to laugh at his boyfriend's extraness. 

An entire semester and a half have passed since Donghyuck last won a round of rock paper scissors. So Mark wouldn't dare to cast a shadow on the boy's winning parade. In fact, he wishes he could see Donghyuck's excessive bragging more often. But then again it might not be as special if Donghyuck won all the time. Even Mark can imagine Donghyuck's high from winning can get obnoxious or excessive in nature. Everyone has their limits, and Mark just happens to have an excessively high tolerance and acceptance of all things Donghyuck for the most part. 

Instead Mark will just enjoy the rare moments as they happen and reminisce when they don't. Donghyuck's still extra even when he loses. Usually a mixture of throwing a small fit of sorts, pouting and even short bouts of ignoring the elder at a particularly bad loss. But Donghyuck can never stay upset with Mark for very long.

Donghyuck gives up gloating about the win when they make it to his driveway. Neither of his parents' cars is home, and his brothers' shared car is absent as well. It looks like it'll just be him and Mark. Alone. By themselves. No interruptions. Donghyucks tries to contain the giddiness bubbling up inside himself as he sneaks a sly glance at Mark. It's not often they get moments like these to themselves.

Not wanting to give anything away Donghyuck announces they're home loudly. "Honey, I'm home. Oh and Mark's here too," Donghyuck knows there will be no response, so he immediately drags Mark down the hall and into his room. Shutting the door but not locking it. Because he doesn't want to give Mark the wrong idea. Not that he would be opposed to any idea along those lines, but he doesn't want to seem desperate. Mama didn't raise any hoe. Not that Donghyuck thinks there's anything wrong with hoes. He kind of finds them admirable, to be that free-spirited and all that jazz. He just likes being Mark's cute boyfriend who does no wrong. 

"Shouldn't we have waited for a response Hyuck," Mark blinks once sheepishly as he asks Donghyuck. Donghyuck just shrugs in response before letting go of Mark's hand so he can set his backpack down. Okay so Donghyuck threw the bag across the room, it still was put on the ground eventually all thanks to gravity.

Mark wanders further into the room, after no longer grasping hands with the other boy. He rolls his eyes at Donghyuck's bad habit of tossing his things around, but Mark isn't in the mood to rehash old lectures to the younger boy. "Do you want anything to drink Mark," Donghyuck asks sweetly. A mischievous, wicked smile is peeking through as he's already thinking about spiking the older boy's drink with soy sauce. Mark just shakes his head no, when Donghyuck sounds too sweet he's usually up to no good. And Mark has been burned too many times to count. Last time Donghyuck put salt in his drink. He doesn't want to relive that moment anytime soon. 

Donghyuck shrugs and bounces toward his bed before he lets himself fall face first. He pats the spot beside himself voice muffled as he tells Mark to come to sit down. Mark shuffles over and perches himself on the edge of the bed. Leaving a good two feet of space between him and Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck turns his head to the side to look up at Mark and pouts. "Maaarrkkk," he whines out "why are you sooo far away. Come here I wanna cuddle." Mark gulps but scoots over until his thigh almost touches Donghyuck's outstretched leg. Donghyuck reaches his arms out and tugs Mark, down to him. He is curling himself around Mark's awkwardly hovering body above Donghyuck's own. Donghyuck's arms are wrapped around Mark's waist as Mark uses his own arms to push himself off the bed in precaution of crushing the younger smaller boy. 

Donghyuck snuggles his face into Mark's tummy and softly hums. Mark shivers in response. Body is heating up, and thoughts are spiking to where they shouldn't go. Mark clears his throat, "hey Duckie maybe we should do something. Want to play Mario Kart?" The younger boy shakes his head causing Mark's shirt to rise up and expose a small sliver of skin. Donghyuck ghosts his hands over the elder's skin feeling the lean muscles tighten in reply. Mark holds his breath and releases it slowly, "what about a movie?" Donghyuck shakes his head for another no. And Mark let's out a soft sigh as Donghyuck's slim fingers work their way higher up and under Mark's shirt. Mark's breath hitches as he feels the soft pitter-pattering of fingers tracing his softly defined abs. Mark jolts when he feels his boyfriend's fingers move down and trace the not so defined v line peeking out from his low rise jeans. Mark's right-hand reaches out and stills Donghyuck's own as he feels the fingers walk along the edge of the exposed skin above his jeans. "Donghyuck," Mark says sternly and pushes the younger's hand away. 

Donghyuck bites his lip to keep from pouting and hides his hurt gaze from the elder. It's not that he wants to push the older boy into something he's not ready or interested in it's that he knows Mark's done things before just not with him. Mark isn't a saint all the time; the boy's got history. He's just a saint with Donghyuck it seems. His hands stay limp on Mark's body not daring to move in case he upsets Mark further. The elder boy lets out a distressed huff, "Duckie let's listen to some music." Mark's suggestion perks the younger up right away. Music always makes things better in the younger's eyes. Mark hunches over, awkwardly reaching his hand into his pocket for his phone before he's stopped. 

Donghyuck's smile comes back full force, "I have an even better idea. Wait here." His boyfriend's words keep Mark from finishing taking his phone out of his pocket. He planned to connect to the younger boy's Bluetooth speakers and share a playlist he had been inspired by Donghyuck to create in his love's honor. That will have to wait until another time. Maybe he could just message Donghyuck the link to the playlist after he goes home. It would've been embarrassing having to share that with Donghyuck otherwise like a cheap modern day mixtape. Mark chuckles inside his head at his dumb comparison.

Donghyuck pushed Mark away as he hurries over to the bookshelf. Where he keeps Mark's spare guitar on the side of the shelf. He grabs it and hurries back over to the bed graciously dropping the instrument into Mark's lap and settles in beside him. Donghyuck flutters his lashes and peers through them at Mark, "play for me," he asks softly. And Mark complies as always. Mark has always been whipped for the younger since day one. The younger boy stares intently at the elder boy as he watches Mark maneuver the guitar into position, checking to see if it's still in tune before starting to play.

Mark strums some generic tune and Donghyuck hums along. Sometimes singing softly if he recognizes any of the random mish-mashes of chords Mark plays. Mark's fingers flutter about the fretboard beautifully lazy. They come to a halt when the younger boy commands softly but firmly, "teach me." Mark nods dumbly. Donghyuck's never shown interest in learning to play before just admiration for the elder, so Mark jumps at the opportunity to share a skill he loves with the younger. 

"Okay. First, you have to learn the fingering," Mark misses the smirk that graces Donghyuck's mischievous lips. He just continues to tell the younger exactly what he needs to do to the point where even Donghyuck has seemed to have forgotten any thoughts not related to following Mark's instruction. Donghyuck positions himself just as Mark instructs him to. And Mark places the guitar in Donghyuck's lap, propping it up on the younger boy's knee. He grasps Donghyuck's left hand and maneuvers the fingers into the right positioning. 

"Here you want to apply more pressure there," Mark's hand sits atop Donghyuck's and applies the slightest amount of pressure that Donghyuck later repeats. Now you want to loosen your grip," the older boy says as he pries Donghyuck's fingers open. "If you're too tense or hold the neck too tight your hand is going to cramp, and you're going to cut your fingers gripping so harshly like that," Mark states softly worry and concern seeping from his voice. "You want a firm grip just enough to hold the chords but not strong enough to hurt yourself." Mark stares fondly at Donghyuck as he tries his best to apply the instructions Mark's given him to practice.

Mark doesn't lose patience with Donghyuck even as the younger boy lets out complaints every few seconds. "I take it back. I hate this Mark. I don't want to learn anymore. It's too hard." Donghyuck curses out as his fingers cramp up. And Mark just chuckles at his pain. Mark lets him take a few short breaks, and during those times the elder boy soothes Donghyuck's cramped fingers. He is softly massaging them, blowing on them gently and kisses them in between. Donghyuck has to stifle giggles during those soft moments. His heart is beating furiously against his chest as he watches the older boy dote on his poor abused fingers. Soft smiles shared and even sweeter words. 

"You know I think I agree with you Donghyuck. I hate this too. If you do end up playing the guitar long-term soon your beautiful, perfect baby soft hands won't be so pretty anymore." Mark says this during one of their short breaks. Donghyuck snorts out a comment saying Mark probably only loves him for his hands. "No, I do love your hands," he says as he brings one of Donghyuck's hands to his face and caresses his cheek, "I love everything about you. Your mind is amazing, and you're incredibly smart. Super witty. Unbelievably talented. An unmatched comedian. Beyond beautiful to me. Hella annoying," Mark earns himself a playful slap for that one but continues to babble, "too loud sometimes." Donghyuck cuts in injecting he's not that bad but Mark just nods along in mock agreeance. "And everything else I can't put into words." He goes back to cradling Donghyuck's hands, "I just really like your hands as they are now and don't want to see them become ugly with calluses like mine. See mine." Mark holds up his hands for the younger to see, "they're too rough and not worthy of touching pretty delicate things like you cutie." Mark states the last bit boldly as he boops Donghyuck's nose. "Cute," Mark says as Donghyuck's nose scrunches in response.

Donghyuck all but shoves Mark off the bed. "Stop it. I don't like cheesy Mark. You know what happens when I have too much cheese don't you?" Mark just laughs and asks the younger to remind him again. "Gas, stupid. You make me gassy. Stop with the cheese. You're greasy, and every pizza ever is jealous of the cheese oozing out of your mouth." They both erupt in a fit of laughter before calming down. Mark is claiming he won't apologize and he'll gladly breathe in all of Donghyuck's flatulence if it means he gets to see that pretty pink flush on his too cute face too. After Donghyuck threatens to never speak to Mark again if he doesn't stop being gross right this second they gain some composure. They wind down enough to continue practicing the guitar.

The late afternoon early evening moves slowly for them — neither boy noticing the time. After all their shenanigans and buckling down to learn something on Donghyuck's part. Even after 3 hours of practice, they keep at it. Both boys don't hear the sounds of a car pulling into the drive nor do they hear the front door open and close. Or the loud footsteps of a bull of a man wander the hallway. 

Donghyuck groans out a mixture of pain, annoyance, and frustration. "It hurts," he whines out to the elder boy, his fingers long ago turned red now irritated and angry from the extreme torment. A couple of small blisters already starting to form.

Mark looks at Donghyuck, eyes softening at the disheveled sight of the younger boy radiating irritation. Mark respecting Donghyuck's unspoken wishes moves the guitar behind them and takes hold of Donghyuck's hands. Mark mutters an apology and runs the pads of his fingertips along the irritated skin of the younger boy's fingers. He leans down to place a kiss on the pad of Donghyuck's palm when the boy's bedroom door bursts open. 

Both boys spring apart in shock. Mark is nearly falling off the bed as he looks up in horror at Donghyuck's father glaring murderously at him. Donghyuck just smiles stupidly at the sight of his father. 

"Get your grubby mitts off my baby," Johnny, Donghyuck's father angrily bellows the command at Mark. Mark just dumbly does at directed hands situating themselves into his lap, likely to never move from there ever again.

Donghyuck can just see himself having to kiss whatever thoughts he had of Mark teaching him any more hands-on fingering techniques in the future goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to write more in this series. If you have any requests or suggestions, I will be happy to consider them and hopefully incorporate those ideas in future fics of Misunderstood.
> 
> I'm thinking about writing about how Markhyuck gets together, possible previous relationships/crushes, their friends and later on more about their families. Still, have to introduce Mark's and Donghyuck's siblings eventually and everyone else I want to include in their lives which is all of NCT and more. But that can be pushed back til a later fic(s).


End file.
